


Mistletoe

by love123edlu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, No Angst, No Smut, POV Natasha Romanov, Party, Stve is a sweetheart, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love123edlu/pseuds/love123edlu
Summary: That doesn't matter to Natasha though. As far as she is concerned anyone being that close to her bestfriend Steve deserves her death glare and much more actually.orNatasha is in love with Steve (obviously)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Mistletoe

Natasha sat across the room sipping on her hot chocolate as she stared daggers at Wanda. Was she being incredibly petty? Yes. Did she have a valid reason to be angry at the pure literal embodiment of kindness? No. That doesn't matter to Natasha though. As far as she is concerned anyone being that close to her bestfriend Steve deserves her death glare and much more actually. 

When Steve had suggested they go for Pepper's Christmas party she didn't think that involved her having to watch him flirt with Wanda freaking Maximoff, she wasn't even a senior, all night long. Ok maybe the word 'flirt' is an overstatement but damn Natasha can't help but feel jealous, which makes no sense cause she isn't even dating Steve. Slowly, she accepts that she accepts that she is very much in love with her best friend. Upon this realization hot chocolate is no longer enough to distract her from the ache in her chest. She gets up abruptly and storms into Pepper's kitchen praying there might be some alcohol , preferably vodka, lying around. There is none. There is not even a single drop of alcohol. What kind of party is this?

"What are you doing Nat?" she turned around sharply to see Steve clutching a cup of hot chocolate. He flashed her one of his classic light-up-the-room smiles, which was definitely not good for her heart. 

"Oh nothing just looking for some alcohol" she stated faking nonchalance "Seriously what kind of party doesn't have any alcohol?" this made him chuckle as he took a step closer to her.

"Good to know you still crack a joke even though you have been nothing but angry since we got here" at this Natasha froze averting her gaze from his piercing blue eyes. 'I can't believe he noticed' she thought. "Do you plan on telling me why your in such a bad mood?" he asked with a sweet innocent look on his face. 

"I have no idea what you mean" she said plainly. She tried to move on from the conversation by reaching to grab the hot chocolate in Steve's hands, that was obviously for her. However, he pulled it out of her reach and grabbed her hand using it to bring her closer to him. Now their bodies were pressed flush against each other and Natasha felt like she might either die of embarrassment or spontaneously combust. The latter seemed a little less appealing to her. "Um... what are you doing Rogers?" she asked nervously chewing her bottom lip. It was taking all of her self-control to not tilt her head forward and have their lips meet. Suddenly, Steve's cheeks became a bright shade of pink but Natasha didn't have enough time to think about that because his lips were on hers in an instant. She had frozen. It felt like she was paralyzed. Steve pulled away almost immediately his face as red as a tomato and she would have laughed if he didn't look like he was about to cry.

"I'm really sorry Nat. I... uh just thought that ...um you know that we were... you know what forget it " he stuttered his face becoming a darker shade of red with each word. "Well see you tomorrow" he said before basically running away from her. Not soon after Wanda came in with a smirk on her face and despite how much Natasha liked the sophomore she really wanted to slap her.

"So how did it go?" she asked practically shaking with excitement and Natasha couldn't tell if she was an idiot or just trying to get her angry because whatever this girl was asking asking about obviously did not go well.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she spat unable to hide hide her irritation. She should be running after Steve and demanded and explanation but this really sweet yet really annoying girl just had to come and disturb her.

" You know Steve finally told you how he feels wasn't the most amazing thing in the world" Wanda rambled on but Natasha couldn't hear her anymore. Steve had feelings for her? That would explain the kiss but still there was no way he actually liked Natasha that was just too good to be true.

"Steve didn't tell me anything" she finally which shut Wanda up. ' he just kissed me than ran away".

"That coward" the redhead muttered before screaming Bucky's name. He ran to her immediately wrapping his hand around her waist. "Steve chickened out so I need you to drive me and Nat to his house please" she begged pouting at him. Bucky seemed to melt under her gaze and began nodding frantically. The whole scene was amusing to the redheaded junior that she almost forgot about her current situation. "Hurry up guys Let's go".

The car ride there was awkward to say the least. First of all none other that Tony Stark had demanded that they take him with him because he was apparently very invested in Steve and Natasha's relationship. So she sat there listening to Tony Stark explain what he would use the money, he won from the bet he had with Clint, for. 'Why did he even need the money he was filthy rich?' she thought but that didn't matter now all that mattered was Steve. She can't believe she hadn't realized he liked her back. As the fourth best student in their class she couldn't help but feel like a complete fool. She didn't have enough time to think about how stupid she was because they were at his house.

"Good luck Nat" 

"Go get your man"

"Make sure to use protection" a loud smack could be heard from the car.

Natasha walked up the stairs and started banging on the door like a total maniac but that didn't matter cause she was running on basically only adrenaline at this moment. The door was pulled open and she was greeted with a puffy eyed, red faced and heartbroken Steve Rogers.

"Hi"

At that moment, Natasha decides she must be crazy, Of all the things that could have come out of her stupid mouth it had to be 'hi'. He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly avoiding her gaze. "Hey Nat w-what are you doing here?". Better now or never right all she has to do is for it. It shouldn't be that hard she already knows he likes her. it should be so easy. So why can't she say anything. Luckily, Tony was getting impatient so he smashed his hand on the steering wheel and yelled-

"Hurry up it's cold as shit and I want to go back home" 

"Ok" she mumbled. She took in a deep breath and cupped Steve's cheeks. To say he was confused was an understatement but Natasha didn't have time to explain. She got on her tiptoes and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "I like you Steve" she whispered against his lips once she pulled away. His vibrant blue eyes widened in shock as he stared down at the woman he had been madly in love with for years . He smashed his lips on hers wrapping his arms around her slender waist. Gosh kissing Steve felt amazing.

"I like you too"


End file.
